A Stolen Life
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: Full Summary inside. CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!
1. Goodbyes and Memories

A Stolen Life:

Fabian joined the Army and fought in Iraq for 2 years. When he came back, he was dignosed with PTSD, which was caused from being 10 feet away from a mine explosion. After Nina told him that he doesn't have to be brave for her, he told her about his PTSD. Join this married couple through struggles and nightmares, but can still hold their love for each other, just as if they were just married.

* * *

2 years ago

**~3rd Person POV~**

"I don't want you to go." Nina mumbled, climbing onto her husbands' bare chest, hand on his six pack. He sighed, and started to stroke her hair. He hates how its the day before he leaves to join the army, Nina had to bring it up. But its' only because she cares about him.

"I know, Neens." He answered, "And I'm sorry it had to happen a week after our wedding."

"You couldn't do anything about the date, Fabian. But we couldn't do anything about the wedding date either." He kissed her forhead, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist.

"What if you don't make it back?" Nina muttered into his chest, him just barely hearing it.

"I'm going to make it back. I promise, Nina. And, I'll have these to remind me." He said, holding up her 10th grade photo, their wedding picture, and his wedding ring. It was too much for Nina, and she started to cry, softly. Fabian, knowing it was too much for him to bear to see her cry, started to feel tears going down his cheeks as well. He didn't want to go either, but at the time, it seemed like his calling.

The next morning, before he boarded his flight, Nina had pulled him close, kissed him goodbye, promised to write during the first 6 months which was his training, and let him go. Amber Lewis (Millington) had hugged her best friend, letting her cry into her shoulder for hours. Since she knew that Fabian wouldn't be back for a while, so she and Alfie, had let her stay with them until he gets back, so she wouldn't be alone.

~Present Day~

Nina sighed, only because she remembers that day so clearly, like it was yesterday. She has the same things he does, except its his 10th-12th grade pictures, their wedding picture, and her own wedding ring, which she never took off. She had the letters he sent back the first 6 months, but it didn't really help. She still cries silently before bed, knowing he might not make it in the morning. She looks at his photo albums all the time, since the time he was a baby to college years. She made them herself, because she wanted to feel his presence. She wants to feel his touch again, she wants to smell his pine scent again, she wants to lay on his chest and have his hands around her waist. She misses him every day like crazy. She just wants him back.

* * *

What do you think? I had a dream about this actually, and I was tearing up when I wrote this. Tell me what you think!

~Kathryn!~

At least 2 reviews and I'll continue, but I'd like more!


	2. Admiting is the Beginning

A Stolen Life:

Fabian joined the Army and fought in Iraq for 2 years. When he came back, he was dignosed with PTSD, which was caused from being 10 feet away from a mine explosion. After Nina told him that he doesn't have to be brave for her, he told her about his PTSD. Join this married couple through struggles and nightmares, but can still hold their love for each other, just as if they were just married.

* * *

Nina couldn't contain her excitment: Her husbands' coming back to her from Iraq. He had called her yesterday to tell her. She squealed for the 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th time, and got in her car to go pick him up.

~An Hour Later~

"Fabian!" Nina exclaimed, running into his arms.

"Hey Neens!" He answered, in that voice she's missed so much. "You haven't changed one bit."

She buried her head into his chest, and felt her legs leave the ground. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. He put her in to the passengers' seat, him getting into the drivers' seat and they went to his parents' house.

~After seeing Family and Friends, on the way to their home~

He's jumpy. Everytime a car horn honks, he jumps.

He's irritable. He snapped at Blaine, his older brother, although he never snaps at anyone.

He's jittery. As if he's had 10 cups of coffee.

He won't talk about the war. Not that Nina wants to hear about it, but Blaine did. He didn't answer.

~Nina's POV/At home~

I heard a smash about an hour later after we got home. I was texting Amber about Fabian coming back. I ran to our room, seeing glass at his feet. He was on the ground in squatting position.

"Fabian?" I asked, my voice trembled. He looks at me with tears in his eyes. I start to try to calm him down, but nothing's working. He starts to mouth things, but I can't understand them. He suddenly jumps up, all fine again. I'm scared, whats going on with my husband?

~Fabian's POV~

I want to tell her, I do. But, I don't know how. I don't want this to change our relationship. If I tell her, she might think that I'm weak, can't handle it. I'm not weak. I just have PTSD.

"Nina?" I started to say, but then she looked at me. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Fabian? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked, gently pulling my arm to the bed. "You know, you can be brave for your parents and siblings, and you can be brave for your friends, but you can't and don't have to brave for me." The words slipped out my mouth before I could stop it.

"I have PTSD." I sighed. I wasn't ready for her to know yet. I'm an idiot.

"Fabian?" She just barely whispered the word. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how." I answered.

"Do you know how it happened?"

"I was 10 feet away from a mine explosion. I lost a friend during that explosion, too. Doctor said that would do it."

"Fabian-"

"I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were." She said, her brown eyes big and full of sympony. She started to rub my back.

"I can't do this alone. Thats' why I'm telling you. I need your help."

"I'll help. We'll get through this together." She pecked my cheek. "I promise." I pulled her close, falling on the bed, falling asleep for the night.

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter is going to be a little emotional, but you know.

P.S: Does anybody know how to give a betareader a story? If you know, please let me know!

~Kathryn~


	3. Just 2 Simple Words

A Stolen Life:

Fabian joined the Army and fought in Iraq for 2 years. When he came back, he was dignosed with PTSD, which was caused from being 10 feet away from a mine explosion. After Nina told him that he doesn't have to be brave for her, he told her about his PTSD. Join this married couple through struggles and nightmares, but can still hold their love for each other, just as if they were just married.

* * *

~2 months Later~

~Nina's POV~

"Nina, I'm not going to counseling!" He shouted. We'd been arguing about this for about a week. He's getting worse!

"Fabian, sweetie, you need this! Everytime Mick comes in the door, you jump! That's how bad you're getting." I said. "This is going to help you."

"No it's not! It makes you think I'm weak! I thought we agreed that I'm not weak!" He said.

"This doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. It's supposed to be helping you!"

"It won't help! Nina, it won't and I'm not going!" He said going out the door. Slamming it even if it makes him jump. I curled up into a ball, and started to cry. I hate fighting with him. I never liked it, but now I just can't take it. Untreated, his PTSD could get worse over time. He's already getting worse. I heard the door open and close again, and feel his arms around me; pulling me on his lap.

"I'm sorry Nina, but I'm not going. Its' my choice. Okay?" He asked speaking softly, knowing he upset me. I nodded, but still want him to go.

* * *

~4 months Later~

"Nina?" Fabian asked, watching me come out to breakfast today. Tears were coming out of my eyes, down my cheeks, and he could tell that I'd been crying long before I came out.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The next 2 words I say will probably change his life. More tears came out before saying these 2 simple words,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Read and review! If I get 5-8 reviews, I'll update soon!

~Kathryn~


	4. CheckUp

A Stolen Life:

Fabian joined the Army and fought in Iraq for 2 years. When he came back, he was dignosed with PTSD, which was caused from being 10 feet away from a mine explosion. After Nina told him that he doesn't have to be brave for her, he told her about his PTSD. Join this married couple through struggles and nightmares, but can still hold their love for each other, just as if they were just married.

* * *

~Fabians' POV~

"What?" I asked her. She nodded; more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, no, Nina, no." I said, pulling her close to me, letting her cry into my chest.

"I hate to bring this back up Fabian, but I think you _need_ to get counceling now. What if, in a year when the baby's here, you drop him or her because you have a flashback? Fabian we can't have that." She said. I nodded, still uncertain, but left her going online to start to look up stuff about counceling.

* * *

*5 Months Later*

"Okay, Mrs. Rutter, I'm going to put this jelly on your stomach, and then we can see the baby." Dr. Smith said, starting to put the jelly on Nina. I smiled, holding her hand, and carefully putting her hand to my lips. She looked up at me; smiling. I was starting to get better thanks to the counceling, but I was still having flashbacks. Last night, I woke up screaming because I saw my friend die in the explosion again. Nina calmed me down, but I could tell that she was concerned that I was even going to to counceling.

"Do you want to know the gender now?" Dr. Smith asked. I looked at Nina and she asked if they could write it down and put it in an envelope and seal it. Dr. Smith nodded, and did just that. She wiped the jelly off Nina, and we got up and left.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! Please vote on the poll on my profile and I promise that the next chapter will be longer!

Kathryn


	5. Baby

**AUTHORS' NOTE: PTSD stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Usually this involves when a person has a traumatic experience, and relives it over and over. Just a clarification. **

* * *

A Stolen Life:

Fabian joined the Army and fought in Iraq for 2 years. When he came back, he was diagnosed with PTSD, which was caused from being 10 feet away from a mine explosion. After Nina told him that he doesn't have to be brave for her, he told her about his PTSD. Join this married couple through struggles and nightmares, but can still hold their love for each other, just as if they were just married.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Ready?" I asked Fabian. He was really getting better, and I'm happy because of that... He's so sweet, and I know he's going to be a good father.

"Yeah, Neens.'' He handed me the envelope, and I opened it. I looked at the picture of our child. I couldn't tell what gender it is, until...

"Its a girl." I said, watching Fabians' eyes brighten. I smiled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is staying between us, okay?" Fabian asked. I nodded, smiled, then watched as he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away, then pulled his lips down to mine.

"I love you, Neens." He said. I smiled, and replied,

"I love you too." I answered back.

* * *

~4 Months Later~

"Fabian?" I said, standing still. He walked over to me.

"Yeah, Nina?"

"My water broke." I said. Fabian ran over to me, grabbing the hospital bag as he did, picked me up bridal style, and ran to the car. We got to the hospital and they hooked me up. I was 5 centimeters dilated.

Finally, it was time for the baby to be born.

After me being in labor for 2 hours, and 1 hour of me screaming while the baby came out, the doctor let Fabian cut the umbilical cord. They cleaned her up, and they let me hold her.

"What's the babys' name?" A nurse asked.

"Autumn Lea Rutter." I answered.

* * *

Finally, I updated! Please review!

Kathryn


End file.
